Returning You
by EminaTT
Summary: Emma promises Regina she will find her and save her after the curse but will she be able to do it? My take on the second coming of the curse with Swan Queen goodness in it. Inspired by a post on tumblr from Skip the Homework. Please read and review if you have the chance.


**A/N: So this story was inspired by a post from ****Skip the Homework and I have permission to use it.(Link to the post is in my profile because it won't let me post it here) This will be a multi-chapter full story that will have Swan Queen in it. The first chapter is a basic re-write of what Skip the Homework put down but it does go into its own little story after this chapter. The characters will be ****OOC most likely because this is my first time writing. **

**Ok, on to the story now because I'm rambling. Review if you get the chance too, please.**

* * *

**Returning You**

**Chapter 1**

"The curse is here!" Grumpy said, running up to the group in front of the town library. They had tried to get to pan, to stop the curse but they could do nothing but watch on. They had gotten Henry back to himself, much to the relief of Emma and Regina, but their time together was limited now.

Emma turned around to face Regina in a panic, her eyes roaming the former Queens face, searching for answers. "Regina, What do I do?!" Emma asked, her voice raising an octave, "I don't know what to do. I can't do this alone! And I still don't know how to use my magic-"

Regina cut her off, "Emma," the queen said, surprising the blonde by the use of her first name. "You know how to use magic, all I did was give you a little push, and you are going to figure this out. You're the saviour and don't you ever forget it!" Regina stated firmly, looking directly into the blondes eyes.

"But I didn't save anyone, did I?" Emma said dejectedly, casting her eyes down to the road beneath their feet, "It was just good luck and-"

"No," Regina said, cutting the blonde of for the second time, "it's not good luck, dear. Just because you're the saviour doesn't mean you automatically get good luck with the name. You're Emma Swan and you can do this." Sometime through this little speech Emma had started to cry silently, still staring at the ground and refusing to meet the brunettes' eyes. Regina goes to say something but at the sight of the other women crying she gets a lump in her throat and starts to cry as well. As soon as Emma hears the small sob leave the former queens mouth, she launches herself at the brunette and pulls her into a bone crushing hug. The brunette just stands there and allows it, wanting to raise her arms but trying not to make it harder on both of them.

"Emma…" Regina murmurs, her voice sounding small and fragile against the blonde that has yet to release her. "You should be careful. I… The evil queen, she is not as lenient as I am." Regina hears Emma snort as she pulls back to look in the other woman's eyes, holding onto her arms.

"I'll keep that in mind," She states with a watery smile.

"Emma, I'm serious. You have to be careful. I won't be the same so don't try to come and annoy me like you always do. Make sure Henry stays away, too. I don't want to hurt-" Regina suddenly finds it very hard to talk around the lump in her throat and the thought of hurting her son. More tears well up but she pushes them back.

"I promise I'll be careful," the blonde states, looking at the mayor and rubbing her arm to comfort her. "But I can't promise I won't try to make you remember. I'm going to fix this Regina, I will find you guys and I will do whatever it takes so you can remember Henry again."

"You can't," Regina says, "it's too dangerous. Save your family and get as far away from me as possible."

"Regina, I-"

"No, Emma. Listen to me, for once in your life. I won't recognize you, even Gold, so you should stay away." She states firmly, trying to persuade the sheriff to let her be and not put herself in harm's way.

"No, Regina," Emma looks determinedly into her eyes, squeezing her arms a little tighter, "You tell me I'm the saviour and yet you don't trust me to save you? I will find you and will knock you back to your senses!"

Regina looks into her eyes, seeing nothing will dissuade the blonde stutters out, "You p-promise?"

"I promise."

"… Then I'm counting on you, _saviour_." Regina gives the blonde a small smile that is quickly returned and then it happens.

The curse floats over and around them, pulling them out of this world one by one. Regina can feel the magic in the air as it glides over her and then the warm feeling of being in Emma's arms vanishes as she's pulled from the blonde and back into her own land. She won't remember anything when she wakes up, and maybe that's a good thing. If she doesn't remember, then she won't know how gut wrenching it was to leave her son and the saviour. She hopes Emma will keep her promise, but only time shall tell.


End file.
